RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for rollback/Archive 1
Theboy1001 Name: Theboy1001 Reasons: I know I've not been around long, but I've made a some helpful edits, including Clan Chat, POC, Minigames and Clan Leadership, as well as having created pages, including Company and Events. I can be trusted with this position as I've never vandalised any pages, and will not abuse my position. Theboy1001 16:50, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Comments: I think he has made a lot of valuable contributions to this wiki. I don't see why not. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ' 17:34, 7 December 2008 (UTC) - You've been a great editor and contributor so far, and seem very trustworthy. You can access the rollback button by viewing an article's history. User:Sir Lenehan *'Name: Sir Lenehan *'Reasons:' I had rollback rights on the Dark Runescape Wiki and I feel that I put them to good use. Even though I am new to this particular wiki I am active on the Runescape Wiki and other wikis and I feel that I am knowledgeable and responsible and would be very good at reverting vandalism. Thanks for your consideration. Sir Lenehan 00:01, 10 December 2008 (UTC) *'Comments:' No mainspace edits, 7 edits total, I say edit the wiki a little more and then I will reconsider, but until then it's a no from me. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ' 00:30, 10 December 2008 (UTC) - Just because you're active on other wikis doesn't mean you automatically get special privileges on this wiki. You have to earn it on this wiki to get extra privileges on this wiki. Soldier 1033talk 02:02, 10 December 2008 (UTC) C0ngratz406 *'Name: C0ngratz406 *'Reasons:' Recently on the rs wiki, I have seen Ip adresses Add offensive content to pages so to be on the safe side here i want to request Rollback rights here. C0ngratz406Talk *'Comments:' * - You have 7 edits, 0 mainspace edits and we rarely have vandalism on this wiki. When I told you about RfR I meant that you should probably apply after you've gotten more edits. 18:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Digibud_303 *'Name:' Digibud_303 *'Reasons:' I am in charge of making the page for our clan and would find it easier if others were not able to change it without permission. This is really the only reason why I need this ability. Digibud 303 20:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) *'Comments:' THIS IS WHERE OTHER PEOPLE CAN DISCUSS THE REQUEST - There's no reason you can't undo edits (if they aren't made in good faith or are inaccurate) and you haven't made many edits. 21:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) User:Btzkillerv you know why... there is no need for me to explain. 15:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) - I trust you won't misuse it. ;) 21:11, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Funny Kelpie *'Name:' Funny Kelpie *'Reasons:' I'd like to have rollback rights because I think I'd be really responisble with them and I'm a trustworthy person plus I'll help stop vandals in a click and help new users get setup. 21:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) *'Comments:' - Your RfA wasn't successful but I can tell you won't misuse rollback. 15:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC)